Ari-Gema Lang
Appearance *Hair Color: Black. Some people say it's dark brown.. but no, lol. I sometimes dye it brown though, or occasionally blonde. Just to change it up sometimes. It's also pretty long, I guess. *Eye Color: Dark brown. I have nothing else to say about them. They're not that pretty, I don't have glasses or contacts, they're just.. brown. *Trademark: Everchanging hair color, maybe? I wear normal clothing. T-shirts, jeans, skirts, blouses. I hate dresses though, but I'm not a tomboy. Or a girly-girl. It's hard to describe, okay? Family Lee Jin Lang She's my mother, but not really. She always hated me. She called me homely, unattractive, untalented, a loser, and so many other things I can't say on this site. For ten years she hated me. Kim (no, not mom) hired a nanny for me because she thought I was so bad behaved. One night, she decided to give me to an American adoption center. That was probably the best night of my life. Kyung Mi Lang Yep, the name sounds American. But he's Korean. He married Kim when they were about eighteen, and hated me as much as Kim hated me, or possibly more. He was even worse than Kim. He spent his life insulting me, and somehow came up with new ones every day. He seemed to find great pleasure when I locked myself in my "room" (aka a closet) and cried for hours. I hated him. Virginia Lang Virginia's my older sister. We never had much of a close relationship, because my parents always separated us. Lately we've gotten close, and we did at the orphanage. She helps me with everything. Gail Morgan Gail is the closest thing I've ever had to a mother. She adopted me when I was twelve. Even though she's older (in her fifties), she's amazing. Gail supports my dreams, and wouldn't ever try to hurt me. She's so much better than Kim and Paul were. History I was born to Kim and Paul Lang on a March night in 1997, in Korea. It seems as if Paul and Kim automatically hated me, because they considered me to be the worst thing that have ever happened to them. When I was 10, they finally decided to put me up for adoption. Two years later, I got adopted by an older woman named Gail Morgan. I had always wanted to be a performer, so she let me try out for HA once I graduated from middle school. Not much has happened after that. Personality I'm kinda weird. Socially awkward, yes. I used to be really nice, but that was gross. I've changed, and I'm glad. Is there anything else? Find out when you meet me. Character Relationships Hana Cho Hana has been my best friend since before preschool. She's amazing, and helps me with my "issues" a lot. Krystal Park Krystal and I are close friends. We've known each other for a while. Jenny Chong Jenny's really nice. I've known her for a while. yeah i don't know what else to say Gallery KarliHair.gif Ari2.gif KarliWB2.jpg KarliPic13.jpg KarliUserbox.gif KarliPic12NewFC.jpg KarliPic19.png KarliPic18.gif KarliPic17.jpg KarliPic14.jpg AriWB2.png Tumblr_m92e5yOo1B1roaiuio1_500.gif Tumblr_m927yzBoLK1ql21l7o1_500.png Tumblr_m920taLcKo1reoqoio1_500.jpg Tumblr_m91skhY9ag1raoswgo1_500.jpg Tumblr_m8ufpe7m2c1qlq6zuo1_500.png Tumblr_m9143eTlAN1rq6gduo1_500.gif Tumblr_m90hxncFM11rybl3no1_500.jpg Tumblr_m90cq71dZK1rqizk9o1_400.jpg Tumblr_m9twh1gPmP1rfdhglo1_500.gif Tumblr_m9stbyPYiu1ql46ngo1_r2_250.gif Tumblr_m9stbyPYiu1ql46ngo4_250.gif Tumblr_m9stbyPYiu1ql46ngo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m9stbyPYiu1ql46ngo2_r1_250.gif Tumblr_m9scpwzXP31ra459co1_500.gif Tumblr_m9sc7aWpPG1ra459co1_500.png Tumblr_m9s5t5Dy921rwmyi8o1_500.gif Tumblr_m9s1yiN1Cn1rrsni1o1_500.png Tumblr_m9s0am4pFp1rfu0k1o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9ryobEya11rq6gduo1_250.gif Tumblr_m9ryobEya11rq6gduo2_250.gif Tumblr_m9ryobEya11rq6gduo3_250.gif Tumblr_m9ryobEya11rq6gduo4_250.gif Tumblr_m9ryobEya11rq6gduo5_250.gif Tumblr_m9ryobEya11rq6gduo6_250.gif Tumblr_m9ry3imbKu1r5vd3vo1_500.png Tumblr_m9rvxptXCr1runnn5o1_500.gif Tumblr_m9ruo2405g1re2x07o1_500.jpg Tumblr_m9rtp2I0841rybl3no1_500.jpg Trivia *Later, God. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1997 Births Category:Ari-Gema Lang